Eucalyptus
by juliettherebel
Summary: It's the 69th annual Hunger Games, and Eucalyptus has had much heartbreak in her life. She was trained to be a career, and now is going to be in the Hunger Games. But can she go through with all the bumps in the road? She is a career after all. She is set to win the Hunger Games no matter what. Does she actually know what's right though?
1. Family of a Career

The white uniformed man bumped into me and sent me crashing to the hard Earth. I went down with a hard thud. He didn't say sorry, or help me to my feet. He just continued walking.

Was I to halt him, and note him on his rude behavior? Anyone in their right mind would not even venture to the thought of doing such. Peacekeepers are people who are meant to be respected no matter what. They are the Capitol themselves. But where am I to stand? District 2 is practically the Capitol. This after all is where I live.

After I collected myself I regained my balance and walked into my home. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner and talking on a headset. I sneaked back to my room before she could spot me.

I shut my door, placed my bag on my chair that goes with my desk in the corner, and sat on my soft bed. Reaching underneath the mattress frame, I felt for the hard book cover. Once I pulled the book out I looked at the cover. "The Meadow's Wind" Is what the imprinted letters said on the plain cover.

I had never read the book. I always kept it under my bed only looking at the cover and reading the summary. It was about a girl who lost her mother and father and lived with her mean aunt. She would always escape to the meadow to get away. She loves the meadow. And things start to happen. But I don't know what. Like I said, I barely had opened it.

I want to read it. It's not that I don't know how, or that I don't have the time. I actually loved reading. I read all the time. It's because I wanted to read it with my brother Mazer.

I was 7 years old; my brother had just finished reading "The Meadow's Wind". He wanted to read it to me.

"You'll like this book. I want to be the one to read it to you though." I recall him saying on our couch in the living room.

I agreed I would wait for him to read it to me. I loved spending time with my older brother. He was 18 when I was 7, but we were still always close.

"Eucalyptus, come get dinner." My mother shouted at me.

I jammed the book back under my bed and walked out to dinner.

I sat at the four people dinner table. The chair that is on the left side is mine as always, my parents on each of one of the ends, and the right side of the table is empty. It has been for 8 years.

"How was training today?" My mother immediately asked me. I had barely sat in my chair.

"Fine." I replied. I was used to that, why should I be angry?

"Fine isn't good enough, we need amazing. Did they give you a score?" My mother spat.

"No, they said tomorrow they would for the whole week like always. I'm doing well." I explained respectfully, even though her tone wasn't.

"You better. Do you know how many kids want to volunteer! You have to be the best for them to select you to be the volunteer." My mother claimed. The military academy picked who to volunteer based on scores so it's more likely we'll come home with the victor. It also assures too many people won't try to volunteer. We had an issue with 3 guys who all volunteer at the same time; it turned into a fight of who got to go.

"Then how come they chose Mazer then?" I shouted. I almost never did to my parents. But I lost my patients. I suppose 11 years of this has been too much.

The follow up was silence. I felt like I never got a straight up answer from them about him.

"When are you going to finally mention his name around me, or explain what happen?" I asked "It's been seven years; you can't keep stepping on eggshells! I am about to go in The Hunger Games too." My tone went softer as I said the last few words. Just because I was from District 2, didn't mean I was guaranteed to win.

The Hunger Games. 24 children going into the arena. Only 1 coming out. The thought made me shiver. Maybe I would be like almost my other entire district if it weren't for Mazer.

Mazer Lynchester was the 62nd annual Hunger Games District 2 male tribute. Enobaria Barriers was the 62nd annual Hunger Games District 2 victor.

"Your brother," My dad started.

"Donque!" My mother's harsh tone interrupted my father.

"Damn it Claira! She has a right to know. Now is the time." He banged his fist on the table. And my mother had no further protest.

"Mazer was strong. He wasn't as strong as you, but he was." My dad begun once more, "He got mad because it was his last year he would be eligible, and they didn't select him yet. Your mother was pissed at him, pressured him, and he thought he was strong enough so he went according to his own plan. He volunteered before the assigned one could."

My brother could still be here, if he would've just listened to those stupid academy trainers who deal with all the volunteering and training. They were saving his life. He didn't know that. And it was mom's fault.

"Did you even stop and think that I could end up just like him?" I growled.

"You aren't," My mother snapped but I stopped her.

"I am just like Mazer! Is this is how it's going to be if I lose? You're going to have more kids until one wins for you?" I shouted.

"Eucalyptus, don't talk to your mother like that." My dad scolded.

I fell silent, letting myself realized what I have just done. I never talked to my parents like this. They wanted the best for me. They want me to be rich, happy, and never have to worry.

"I'll tell you what my score is. They will tell me after tomorrow's training." I said. I looked down at my food. I had a few bites, but mainly just pushed my food around. I wasn't really not hungry though. When I excused myself they didn't protest.

I went back into my room and lay on my bed so where all I can see is my ceiling. _Eucalyptus, breathe. _I ordered myself. _My parents love me. The Hunger Games are a good thing. I will volunteer. I will give it my all._ I was really mad at myself. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? All my friends are excited about the Hunger Games. I just repeated my commands over and over.

I must've fallen asleep, because next thing I knew I was been awoken by my mom. She drew back the white curtains on my medium sized window. Light instantly flooded into my room, and I perched up onto my bed.

"Hey mom," I looked down

"Yes?" she replied as she is laying out clothes for me to wear as if I'm six.

"I'm sorry I used an awful tone at you. I guess just this time of year makes me miss him." I glanced up to see the expression on her face. Her face was stone cold as if concentrating on my clothes.

"When you're fighting in that arena, fight for him." She said. "Now get dressed and eat some breakfast."

I look down at the clothes my mother selected and frowned. I was not wearing that dress. I hate wearing dresses. I am even surprised when my mother gets me in one on reaping day. I hung the dress back up in my closet. I pulled out black pants and a cream shirt and wore my lace up boots.

I picked up my bag and headed out my room. I walked into to the dining area, and saw my mother glaring at me. I sat down ignoring her.

"Why won't you wear the dresses?" She sighed.

"I don't like them." I said.

"Stubborn child." My mother scowled.

I didn't defend myself. It was true. I was stubborn. I did what I wanted, even though I often did listen to my parents. But when it came to the small things, I turned my nose up at the frilly dresses she put out for me each day.

Once she even tried to throw out most of my pants, shirts, and shorts, but I just got them out of the trash each time she did.

After I ate the breakfast she prepared I left for school. In District 2, we don't attend school as much as Districts 3-12 do. We go to school from 9am-12pm, and then we have lunch. After lunch, from 1pm-4pm we have training in our Military Academy.

I walked up to our large schooling house. It fits all of the grades, which may seem like it would overcrowd due to our large District. With the factors of many victors of The Hunger Games not having to attend school and parents wanting to focus them on training, we somehow fit them all into the learning center.

"Eucalyptus," I heard a voice call. "Over here!"

I looked over to the direction of my friend, Sinn, to find her waving me over. Sinn and I were best friends since we were 9. I gave her a hug.

"Hey Cato!" I smiled at her younger brother. He was only eleven, but he was an all right kid.

"Hi." He greeted me flipping his head of blonde hair up to look at me.

Sinn, Cato, Cato's friend Marsh, my other friend Regina, and Sinn's boyfriend Lunth were surrounding me on the outsides of the school grounds. I gave Regina a hug as well and greeted Lunth. I wasn't fond of Lunth, but Sinn was my best friend and I made nice with him.

"So, are you excited?" Sinn asked me.

"About?" I questioned.

She gave me a look that was singling 'are you blind?' "You're going to be picked to be the volunteer!" She squealed.

"You don't know that." I shook my head.

"I've seen you! You're a natural!" She encouraged.

Sinn was trying to be a good friend, and she was. But she didn't realize how much I would prefer not to go to The Hunger Games. I don't ever think I mentioned Mazer to her once, so she just doesn't understand. Really last night was the first time in a long time we mentioned his name. This made me sick that my parents couldn't even say his name.

"I think I'm going to get chosen this year." Lunth directed the conversation back to him.

_Great for you, showoff. _I rolled me eyes. I hope that Sinn didn't catch it. This was one of the few reasons he pissed me off.

"Ha, like you stand a chance against Samson." Cato teased. Lunth looked pissed, and it made me laugh.

I never really talked to Samson, but from what the boys say he was strong, determined, big, fast, and got high scores each week. I of coarse didn't see it personally because boys are trained separately from the girls.

"How are you doing Cato?" I asked.

"I'm the highest for my age group right now." Cato smiled. "I'm going to win The Hunger Games in a few years." He flexed his arms. Regina, Sinn, and I giggled.

Lunth was staring at me intensely, but suppressing a smile. I gave him a 'What the hell are you looking at?' look. He focused back at Sinn and kissed her. I shook off whatever that was, frankly because I just don't give a shit.

Since it was drawing closer to summer, they were talking about the history of the Hunger Games in class. Like we could forget. We have training for it year round and every now and then I see reminders on TV.

At 12pm I walked outside of school with Sinn and went back to my house. Lunth goes a different way to get home, so he didn't coming with us. It was Friday, every Friday Sinn and I ate together at my house.

Mom had put sandwiches on the table in front of us, and after instructing me to try my best in training I agreed I would. Sinn told her not to worry, because I was excellent. And I think that gave her the boost she need. She left the room.

"So you think Samson is something I should worry?" I asked. I wondered about him. Should I worry about him slaughtering me? Should I even worry about anything? Will they actually pick me?

"Well, we don't even know if it's going to be him." Sinn shrugged.

I paused. I thought of a scenario that is highly possible. "What if Lunth and I are both picked to volunteer?" It got sticky there because no one knows who the girl or boy is. I mean I guess I could ask, but who would be the one to back down. With my mother, it certainly wouldn't be me.

"I have thought of that." She said. "I don't know what I'd do." She trailed. I don't blame her; I wouldn't know what to do either.

"What if you get picked with him?" I gaped.

"Ha, ha." She frowned playfully at me. She isn't bad, but only gets 8's and the occasional 9 here and there, whereas I got 10's and 11's. Which for my mom was never good enough, she needed 12's.

"The only thing we can do is wait." I sighed. I really didn't want to get paired up with Lunth. That would just be bad for Sinn and I's relationship. "We don't even know if I am getting chosen!"

"You're getting the best scores!" Sinn called.

"Still." I sighed. She shook her head, and Sinn laughed.

"You girls better get going so you won't be late for training." My mother reentered the room.

I nodded and we were off. The walk isn't too far, so we get there on time. In the changing room, I re-braided my hair starting at back of my scalp down the way of my back. It was a very long, dark thick braid. I as well switched into my black training shirt with silver and red on the sleeves. I had matching pants that had a red and silver strip down the side of the leg. They were almost identical to the ones in The Hunger Games except instead of the District number, they had our last names on the back.

I walked out to find people already begun. My trainer was talking to one of my group partners, so I greeted them both. He had me start out what I'm best out, hand to hand combat. In the games, if I ever get surrounded, I can easily get out of it because I'm quick on my feet and handy with a weapon. My trainer didn't have me use a weapon and a few heavily patted men walk towards me. I looked at Wren, my trainer, questionably.

"I want to see what happens if you lose the weapon." Wren singled them to surround me. "Go!" he called out.

One of the men pulled my arms together behind my back making them immoveable. This triggered the adrenaline rush inside. I flailed my foot back which went flying and landed on his crotch. It made him bend over and loosen my arms enough to where I could elbow him in the ribs. He released me all together so I kicked my leg high in the sky and let it fly in a circle landing to the side of his head, forcing it to follow through back down. He fell to the ground unconscious. Of course he wasn't hurt because of the padding, but in the actually games I had him knocked out.

Two of the men ganged up on me with knives, one to my left and the other to my right. The weapons of coarse were safeties. Before they could get too close, I jumped up making my feet parallel with my hips. This knocked the weapons out of their hands, and my foot came in contact with their jaw making them fly back. I grabbed both weapons and "killed" them both, by stabbing their chest.

The last one was coming for me from behind but I caught him just in time by kicking him back. I picked up the weapon wedged in the padding of one of the men and stabbed him where his stomach was. Pulling that knife back out again, I threw it at the "passed out" guy's heart, and it handed in the padding nicely where I wanted it.

I turned back to face Wren, when I realized I drew in a crowd. They all clapped at my defeat. Wren looked very pleased.

"Very nice." He smiled. Then the men I fought with got up and went to a different training group.

"How do you do that?" A younger girl in my training group, Clove, asked. "You didn't even have the weapon first!" I smiled at her. She did very well for her age cluster too.

Wren already had me moving around practicing me doing weapons. I was pretty good with archery, useful with a spear, and threw knives with well aim. I also knew how to be quick with a sword. Each weapon station I did ended in praise from Wren.

My partners were Clove and Regina. Clove did especially awesome at throwing knives, and Regina was okay at weapons. She mainly got 7's and sometimes 8's, and Clove got 9's and 10's.

I stared into the large mirror on the wall. I knew there were past female victors sitting behind it, watching us and ready to score. One will be one of the mentors this year. And behind that wall I know lies Enobaria. I'm not supposed to know their back there though. I was walking through the academy one day, and someone left the door open. I saw computers of all the girls who go here and our training room through the "window". I'm almost certain the boys have one just like it. I gazed at the mirror, and no doubt they knew I understood its existence.

I ripped my eyes away and walked out of the center. I went back into the locker room to get my things. After I wiped the sweat on my forehead with a towel, I changed back into what I was wearing before. I packed everything back in my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

Sinn grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go see our scores!" I knew she was just excited about mine. So we trudged to the Review Center in the academy. It is basically just a huge classroom meant for getting your training scores. We, of course, had two for each sex. It's where the mentors and trainers also judge for who will be picked to volunteer as well as the actual training room.

I strolled in with Sinn's grasp still on my arm. Sinn found two empty chairs, and we occupy them waiting for one of the mentors to hand me my last training score before reaping. When I saw Enobaria come up to the microphone, I felt myself tense up. I wanted to spit at her.

"Alright ladies, it's time for your last training score for this year." Enobaria began. "Along with your scores from the rest of the year, this score will help us determine who will be selected to volunteer. So let's get started."

All of the mentors walked off the low elevated staged with papers, our Training Reports, passing them out. We were all placed by age and each had our picture on the paper with our scores to make it easier. It also included our scores from the whole year. Everyone's was passed out, yet I didn't receive mine. Did I do something wrong? I panicked.

Enobaria stepped back on the stage. "Now, as always, we will announce the highest score," They did this every last training score reviews. It was normally 16, 17, and 18 years olds. So it most likely wasn't me because I was only 15 at the time. And not to mention I didn't get my score at all. Maybe it was because they saw me looking into the mirror. Would they really punish me for knowing what that was? "With a score of 12, a rare occasion, Eucalyptus Lynchester."


	2. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games idea. The only thing I do own is the characters I created. I do realize I didn't create them all, but some I did and they are mine. SO don't take them you whore. Just kidding I love you all. Enjoy! **

"Mom?" I came home running. I loved when mom got proud of me. Her smile gave me one of the greatest joys. All I saw was my dad sitting at the table grieving. "Dad, what are you doing home? Where's mom?"

"Eucalyptus, sit down." Dad said with his voice cracking.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I didn't budge.

"You mother had a heart attack today. And we didn't get help in time."

My mouth was open like I wanted to say something, but no words came out. My throat was swelling up. "What?" This surely can't be.

He wept softly as if trying to stay calm and I realized I had tears streaming down my face as well. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my bag down and ran as fast as I could. Not caring if I knocked people over, not caring where I was going. I just ran.

I felt the wind whip against my face I was running so fast, as if I could get away from the circumstances. I began to slow down as I sat under a lone tree on the outskirts of my district. I let my chest rise and fall with sobs, not caring if anyone heard. Not likely they did, this place for the most part was always deserted.

I laid down on the earth looking up at the branches. _She never got to know that I got a 12._ I continued to let myself cry. My mother is gone? We didn't always see eye to eye, but she was my mother and I need her.

"Are you all right?" A boy I recognized as Samson came up to me.

"Yes, I'm just glowing if you can't tell." I snapped.

He sighed "You want to talk about it?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Why not?"

"My mother just died." I try to keep myself together even though I clearly lost it already, but I manage to lose it even more.

He actually looks upset. "Your mother was a good woman."

"What do you know about her?"

"My brother was Mazer's best friend. She still talked to my mom, and I saw her around quite a bit." He explained.

"Of course," I remembered. His brother Willow and Mazer were inseparable it seemed like. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm being a complete bitch."

"You are apologizing in this situation?"

"I was being awful though, and you were just trying to be nice."

"It's okay. Hit me for all I care. You need a hug." He wraps his arms around me.

Instead of attacking him off of me, I let him. He had huge arms and I wasn't big at all so it felt strange, like he was crushing me. I noticed him breathing heavily. _He's trying not to cry._ I embraced him in my arms at the moment of apprehension. I guess it was a reflex, because this certainly was not my usual self.

It seemed like forever before we pulled away. I was kind of glad we did, I wasn't fond of inputting my emotions. As well when people shared theirs with me, I'm really not that kind of a person.

"If you want to talk to someone, you can talk to me." Samson said.

"Talking," I sighed. "I'm not good at that. In fact I hate it."

"Then you're obviously looking at it the wrong way. Well, if you need anything, say the word and I'll be there."

"Thank you." I truly meant it. I barely knew this guy and he is being significantly friendly. I got up and went back to my house.

I saw my dad sitting at the table still, staring off into nowhere with his face damp. I sat across from him in mom's chair.

"Eucalyptus," he sighed, snapping out of it.

"Hey daddy." I said

"I saw you Training Report," he had a small, sad smile on his lips. "Good job sweetie. Your mom and brother would be proud." His voice got shaky again, but he didn't cry.

"I know." I smiled too. It did make me happy to think that my mother left here with me having the security of winning the Games. Something she always wanted. I would do it for her.

"Let's have a funeral for her at the house tomorrow." My dad suggested.

I nodded, I think at the house instead of in front of the Justice Building. I liked it, I wanted my mom home. That's where she belonged.

The next day a group of people arrived at my house. Her friends, our family, my friends, and even a few people who just wanted to pay their respects. I think my mother would've appreciated it. Sinn, Cato, and Lunth were on my right with Sinn clasping my hand tightly. Clove, Regina, and Samson were on my left while Clove was clutching my other hand.

Everyone was finally settled in chair set out facing my mother's casket. I quietly let go of both of my friend's hands and walked up to my mom.

"Thank you, everyone for coming. My mother would've been very happy you had all came." I began. "Claira Lynchester was a mother, a friend, a wife, a sister, a daughter, and a brave woman. She cared so much for everyone around her. And she had the hardest job in the world. People say that's a mom. But that's where you're wrong. The hardest job in the world is being a mom with a child who died, and carries on mothering your other child. That's the hardest job. My mom put on a brave face every day and did everything to ensure my wellbeing. And she cooked killer meals every night on top of that." Everyone gave a slight laugh, that's what I needed. "Thank you." I finished.

As I went back to my friends everyone hugged me except Lunth who just nodded at me. I didn't ever expect much from him though. My aunt talked for a bit to but I wasn't really paying attention. I was keeping my eyes fixed on the portrait of my mother next to her casket. She was sitting tall, her hands clutching her knees. She looked so poised, powerful, brave.

I was still staring at the photo when I realized everyone was going inside to eat.

"Hey Eu, how you holding up?" Sinn asked me patting my arm.

"Fine," I snapped out of it. "I just…" I didn't know where I was going with that sentence. I stood up without another word and walked slowly into the house and out the front door. I continued to stroll at my slow pace to town square where in a matter of days I would be standing for reaping, possibly being chosen or volunteering myself here. Behind me I heard soft footsteps.

"Hey," To my surprise it was Lunth. "I'm sorry about your mom."

I turned back to look at him. He was alone. Strange. "Why are you here?"

"I was just checking on you." He said.

"Oh, but why you? We aren't exactly nice to each other."

"I care about you." He got closer.

Whoa, that was a bombshell. I was so confused and it clearly displayed because he began to chuckle.

"What made you come here?" He looked around the deserted area. It had a stage with the Justice Building behind it, but everything else was dirt.

"Ever since Mazer was born she wanted a child of hers to win the Hunger Games." I sighed and sat on the ground. He sat next to me. "When Mazer lost, it was my job to win."

"Did you want to win?" He asked me. The question took me aback, mainly because I was questioning it myself every now and then.

"I think I did. But for the benefit of others, not myself." I finally answered.

"Will you go through with it if you get chosen?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I looked at him a bit annoyed. "Because it was my mother's dying wish, because I don't want my dad to ever have to work again after what he's been through."

"See? It's not for you. You don't want to win, others want you to win." He said snappily.

"You're wrong. I want to win. I'm just not being selfish with winning." I stand to leave.

"It's the Hunger Games!" He stands next to me.

"I don't care. I'm going back to my house."

"Stop," He pulled my arm so I would face him. He drew me in awfully close. And I backed up.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I know everything is hard on you."

"Hell yes it's hard, and you not making it any easier." I stomped off.

He didn't stop me, but followed me back to the house. I really didn't care; when I got back I mainly ignored him. I talked my aunt and uncle who live quite a ways away, so I didn't get to see them too often. District 2 being as large as it is.

"Hey Eucalyptus," Cato hugged me after I finished talking to my family.

"Hey Cato," I replied.

"I brought you flowers. I remember you talking about how you like them, so I got you some." He pointed to the counter which had flowers in a vase with water.

"Oh thank you." I hugged him again.

"Sure," He smiled a warm grin. "I'm sorry all this happened to you. We had no clue about your brother."

"It's okay. I never really like talking about it."

"You're really brave. How do you stay so strong?"

"It's more hard headed and stubborn."

He laughs a bit, "But honestly you are really courageous."

I thank Cato, but contemplate this. I suppose it's probable I could've gotten it from my mom, but I never thought I had it. Or maybe I just didn't notice it.

After everyone left, I clean the kitchen, cover the leftovers, and put them in the fridge along with the dishes people had brought us for meals. I notice a note on the refrigerator.

_Eucalyptus,_

_I left your favorite pasta dish in the fridge._

_I love you, and you may come over after the funeral if you'd like. _

_Also your new friend Samson is cute._

_Sinn_

I laughed at the Samson comment. I went into my room and grabbed a black duffle bag out of my closet and stuffed undergarment with a dress. I also grabbed my teeth cleanser, hair brush, and hair ties carelessly shoving them in the bag as well. I put some sleeping clothes draped across my desk chair in my bag too, then walked out my door closing the door behind me.

"Hey dad?" I called out walking into the kitchen grabbing the note off the fridge.

"Yes?" He was looking at photo albums in the living room.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" I asked him walking into the living room.

"No, you can go to a friend's." He smiled. "They are probably better at this stuff than I am."

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I miss her too."

"I miss Mazer. You know that right?" Dad looked up at me. His green, mint eyes met my matching ones.

"Yea, I know. " I nodded

"How are you your mother's daughter?" He pointed to their wedding pictures. "You look nothing alike."

"I have her high cheekbones." I giggled. "But I look like you."

"I was happy." He joined. "Mazer looked nothing like me!"

"Remember when Mazer was trying to trick you into thinking you weren't his dad?"

"He almost had me fooled!"

This was a good moment. It may seem nothing to anyone else, but to me this was the best moment I've had in a long time: my dad and I sharing memories.

"I love you daddy." I hug him tightly.

"I love you darling." He kisses my cheek.

I walk out the house over to Sinn's house smiling the whole way. My dad was talking about Mazer! Something we never did. He was also an amazing person, and I was lucky to have him as my father.

I knocked on the door and she answered shortly. "Hey," she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey," I said

"How are you doing?" She asked noting my expression.

"I'm doing okay." I rubbed her arm. "I'm going to live."

"Eucalyptus," Samson called jogging up to me as I was approaching school on Monday. "Hey, how are you?" He gave me an awkward sideways hug. Although I accepted it.

"I'm all right." I smiled.

"Good." he grinned as well.

I walked up to my group of friends and he seemed to hesitate. I motioned him to come over, that its fine and he joined.

"Hey Samson," Sinn greeted him then winked at me. I widened my eyes at her and she gave a quiet laugh.

"Hi," he replied politely. He as well shook hands with Cato, Marsh, and Lunth, as well greeted Regina.

After the awkward introduction was over, Lunth of course, made it more uncomfortable.

"When did you and Eucalyptus become...friends?" he faced Samson with a questionable look on his face. His tone was rude.

Great, just what I needed.

"Remember my mom died? Yea, he was there for me. I know good people when I see them. I can also sort out bad people." I snapped and walked away huffing.

I noticed Samson followed me. "I'm so sorry about that," I started

"It's okay." he laughed, interrupting me.

"He is just such an ass hole!"

"Lunth is defiantly not my favorite person in the world." he smiled. "He is a bit of an airhead."

"Most of district 2 is." I murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I shook my head and walked inside of school.

"You're not good with people are you?" Samson was still beside me.

"Pretty much." I laughed.

"The way you talked in front of everyone at the funeral, where did that girl go?"

"She is still here. It's just when I have to deal with people directly."

"Does Mazer have anything to do with that?" he said quietly.

"I'm assuming so." I sighed.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to upset you. I'm just trying to understand you. "

"What do you mean?"

"Your insecure, you don't let people in, and you always seem on-guard and protective. I want to know why. I'm growing fond of you." His hazel eyes were staring into mine.

I, naturally, pull away my eyes. "I don't know why the way that I am. That's just how it is." I used a harsher tone than necessary.

"You're not letting me in." Samson said.

I took a breath and faced him. "You want to know what's wrong with me? The thing that's wrong with me is that my brother's dead and now my mom is." He fell silent looking sorry. "Just stop whatever you're trying to do. It's not helping."

"Eucalyptus, I'm sorry. I am starting to care about you." Samson apologized.

"You care about me?" I asked uncertain. Did someone start a 'Let's concern over Eucalyptus' group? I mean this was seriously absurd!

"Yes, we are becoming friends and that means I'm going to care about your wellbeing."

"Okay, I'm sorry I snapped."

"Don't be sorry." he shook his head. "I'm sorry all of this has happened to you. You don't deserve it."

"How do you know that? I could be a bad person." I asked.

"Eucalyptus, you're doing it again." he sighed with annoyance. "It's like you want to push me away. Why?"

"I'm not good with people."

"No, it's more than that." Then the bell interrupted him. "And I'm going to figure it out." he stormed off leaving me standing there, shocked. Half of it because the way he ran off, half because the way he was determined to know me made me attracted to him.

I walked into my classroom towards the back in an empty desk. What the hell is up with Samson? It was kind of sexy the way he cares about me so much. Shut up idiot. I don't like Samson. It was just Sinn's words trying to get in my head.

"He surely is cute." I recalled Sinn saying as she took out her sweets after I arrived at her house Saturday.

"Sinn, stop." I said laughing but half serious.

"I'm serious; he seems like a good guy." She put the sweets out on her mahogany table in front of me.

"He is I can see him becoming my friend." I bit into a chocolate piece with caramel in the center. I rarely got to eat sweets. My mother didn't want anything that was so vile and unhealthy put into my system.

"Or more than friends?" she joined me.

"No." I automatically said.

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with that boy! You always push guys away. It's not fair to them with how absolutely gorgeous you are." Sinn protested.

My thoughts were broken by Lunth obnoxiously putting his things on his desk.

"Eu, I'm sorry." He faced me.

An apologize from him? I turned towards Lunth to see his expression. It was actually regret. His deep brown eyes were sad.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. My head was fuzzy that morning.

"I was being rude. I just think Samson is not the guy to hang out with."

"Okay first off, since when are you so protective over me?" I asked. "Also you don't even know him, Lunth. He's a good guy."

"You're my friend; I'm always going to look out for you." He said quickly before the teacher began talking about the Hunger Games.

Lunth caring about me? That's not him at all. He is a self-centered, selfish douche. I didn't think I could take all these people "watching out for me" it pissed me off. I can take care of myself.

When class ended I walked out with Lunth stepping on my heels. I waited until I was outside of the school to see what his damage was.

"Yes?" I turned around to see his face. He almost runs into me it's so sudden.

"I thought I could make you lunch today, Sinn told me your mom made lunch for you guys a lot." He offered.

"That's kind of you, but I have leftovers." I said.

"Come on Eucalyptus." He suppressed.

"I don't need to be looked after, I am going to live. Everyone seems to forget I watched my brother being murdered."

Lunth appeared to be confused, but then Sinn came up and I was off the hook for explaining the sad tale.

"Hey," She kissed his cheek.

"Hi babe." He replied.

"Eu, you going to come over to his house for lunch?" Sinn smiled.

If Sinn was going, of course I was. I nodded and she smiled. Then Samson came up behind me.

We had a short embrace and he asked me what I was doing for lunch.

"I'm going to Lunth's house with Sinn. I'll catch up with you after since we don't have training." I said.

"Why don't you come too?" Lunth asked.

"I thought you said he wasn't the guy to hang out with." I spat. This earned me a nasty look from Lunth and Sinn, and a laugh from Samson.

"It's cool; I'll catch up with you later." Samson waved and walked home. I waved back with a smile on my face.

"Eucalyptus Lynchester likes a boy?" She squealed joyfully.

"Sinn, shut up. We are friends." I slapped her arm playfully.

"You guys still want to go to my place?" Lunth changed the subject.

I nodded and he led the way. Sinn ran to his side holding his hand and I trailed a little bit behind watching the scenery as I strolled and each tree I passed became smaller and smaller. District 2 was a nice place to live I suppose. It was big and had many trees, so it was nice to walk through and I never felt bored.

We walked a path I have never been. So I asked, "Where do you live? I don't think I've ever been this way." But he didn't have to answer because our destination was clear shortly. We were going to Victor's Village.

"Your family has a Victor?" I asked surprised.

Lunth nodded coolly. If he was trying to impress me, it wasn't going to work.

We walked up to one of the many house and went right in. The house was huge and stunning. The living room had a large couch with a television talking up a fourth of the wall. There was a fireplace made out of the most expensive stone with a matching table. I also took note on the crystal chandelier hanging above the room.

Lunth led us to the kitchen, and sat us down at a table. He began to take out things from the fridge when someone stepped in the kitchen.

"Hey Lunth, you are quite the ladies' man aren't you?" I looked up to find that the voice was none other than Enobaria Barriers.

"Hey sis," He laughed back at her.

Of course, why didn't I even think of Lunth being related to that shank? I guess Barriers is just such a common name.

"Your friends with Lynchester? This girl is fierce, she got a 12 you know?" she nodded at me. How great, she doesn't even remember my brother.

I couldn't help but give a snarky laugh. And all the eyes were on me. So I stood up and walked closer to Enobaria.

"Of course that's what you remember me for." I fake smiled. "You really are spineless aren't you?" Sinn froze looking at me in shock.

She looked at me with confusion and anger. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Lunth was about to say something but I barked, "Did I stutter?" before he could.

She lifted up a hand to slap me, but of course I grasped it in my hand tightly making her yelp. "Seriously? You're going to try that on me of all people?"

"What's your issue?" She yelled.

"Allow me to introduce myself formally." I said. "I'm Eucalyptus Lynchester, my brother's Mazer Lynchester. You probably don't remember him," I readied myself for the last part, making sure I wouldn't break her arm when I said it out loud. "But you murdered him."

**A/N: Ah! That's BITCH! xD I'm so sorry this took forever to come out with Carmen ;D I was just really worried it was going to suck or be too whatever. Leave reviews or constructive criticism! Also if anyone would like to help a person and need and be a BETA I would seriously love you forever and ever.**


	3. Samson

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed favorite the story. It means a tremendous amount. Did you get my reference in the last chapter, mahogany table? :D Every table will be mahogany except the houses in Victor's Village which will be made out of stone marble because that's District 2's specialty, and I only see it being made for rich people because it just seems expensive. xD So yes.**

**Please note that I do not own The Hunger Games idea. I do however own some of the characters including the main one. Yes I realize I don't own them all like Cato, but I do own some! Just enjoy this chapter! :3**

"Mazer?" Enobaria laughed. "The one who volunteered when he wasn't supposed to? The one who..." I twisted her wrist before she could say anything else.

"Shit!" she cried.

"Stop now, Eu." Lunth intervened trying to pull my hand away.

I dropped my grip and Enobaria gave me a hostile look before I ran out of the house as fast as I could. The warm air made my tears hot as they streamed down my face to my destination. When I arrived, Samson answered the door.

"What wrong?" Samson opened the door wider. His eyes were big and full of concern.

"I...," What was I even doing here? I just thought of him and I ran to him. I'm losing my mind. I turned away ready to leave.

"Eucalyptus, please don't," he pleaded. "Talk to me."

I sobbed louder this time. It made him run out the door and wrap his arms around me. I faced him resting my head on his chest continuing to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing my back. It sent chills down my spine, and of course made me pull away.

"Enobaria is related to Lunth," I began

"And she ripped Mazer's throat out." He finished my sentence holding back his weep.

"She laughed, said it was his own fault he was dead." I rubbed my temples. "Why didn't he just listen? He shouldn't have volunteered. He could still be here."

Enobaria was known for her crazy kill in the Hunger Games. She ripped out somebody's throat with her teeth. That somebody happened to be Mazer. Not that anyone cared about the person she did it to.

"Those teeth of hers, they are a reminder. And it stings." I look down at the ground so Samson won't notice how deep my sobs are. Enobaria cosmetically altered her teeth so they point at the ends.

He came as close as he could and brushed his fingers on my cheeks, giving the motion of him wiping my tears. Then he hugged me so tightly that I felt safe and content. My face was buried in his chest so I lifted my head up to look at stern and protective eyes.

"I, uh..." I tried to speak but I was memorized by those eyes. What is this bull shit? "I need to go."

I pulled and trotted away. I was still crying really hard, and I managed to make myself trip. Samson ran over to help me up.

"Eu, please don't leave." The touch of his hand on my arm was a warm sensation that ran through my blood. Get a hold of yourself? What were you doing?

"Why?" I stammered. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to be alone. I want to be the one there for you always. And whether you like it or not you need someone there for you. I want to be the one you talk to." His eyes getting intensely as he went on.

I was silent for quite some time unsure what to say. What did he mean by all what he said? I was never in these situations. Emotions were loads of crap I didn't feel like dealing with.

Before I had time to think anything else, Samson leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. When he pulled away I was shocked. Everything felt like it was bursting inside of me with joy. What is going on? I reacted faster than I could think.

I lifted up my hand and smacked him hard to where he lost his balanced a little. His face was turning red and I regretted my decision immediately. I began to ball and run and again which made me fall, but I didn't get up I just huddled in a ball and continued to sob.

I heard slow, steady footsteps behind me and a big hand rubbing my back. "Eu, come inside my house. I bet you haven't eaten."

"Go away." I am so embarrassed with my strange emotions. Why was I acting like this? The effect Samson had on me was bizarre. It could just be the thought of Mazer, but my feelings were never as intense anywhere else except when I was with Samson.

"Not an option," he sighed. "Now I can walk with you in my house nicely or I can pick you up and take you inside."

"Samson, don't you get it? I want to be left alone. Go away!" I growled. I couldn't stand the thought of what I did to him. I didn't want to face him right now.

"Have it your way." he hovered over me then picks me up, pulling me into his chest. His upper body was so warm and inviting that I felt a little relaxed and I knew he accepted me and I didn't have to be ashamed. I buried my face into is pecks and grasped at his shirt.

When we got to the front door I kept my grip. I didn't want him to let me go. I was getting worn out from trying to fight all these new, stupid feelings. I looked up at his red cheek where I smacked him.

"I'm so sorry." I lightly touched where I hit him. "Oh gosh." I closed my eyes.

"Hey," Samson stroked my hair. "Eu, look at me." I shook my head no. "Eucalyptus, please look at me." I opened my eyes. He deserved me attention right now. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized as he sat down on the sofa with me still in his arms. But I didn't want that anymore. I was attracted to him, there was no point denying it anymore.

I took a breath. "Samson, I have never really let people in. I push them away as far as I possibly can, and you weren't an exception. But I pushed you away more than anyone, and it's because I wanted you that much more." I peeked a look at him his face was stern but also confused. "I have never had these feelings of happiness when I'm with others. You can make me really smile. You made me feel comfortable from the second I met you. When I realized I was falling for you, I was in denial. The thing is I can't take it anymore. I've never wanted anything more badly than you, it's killing me. I hate it."

"Why do you hate it? Why won't you let me in?" He said with frustration in his voice.

I hesitated to answer but Samson repeated his questions. "What if I lose you too?" I turned my head away crying.

Samson rubbed my arms trying to sooth me. "What about Sinn or your dad? You might lose them too. But you can't just kick them out of your life because they may die. It's the risk we have to deal with."

"I'm so sorry." I rested my head on his, his read mark still visible. I covered it with my palm. "You're the only thing left that can make me as happy as I was before Mazer died, and look what I did to show you how I feel."

"Eucalyptus, I'm okay." Samson looked into my eyes. "What you said to me, I couldn't be happier. But you can't kick me out, because I haven't wanted anything more than you."

My heart leapt and I got chills at what he had said. "You're my only weakness, you know that right?"

"You don't like having weaknesses, huh 12?" Samson played.

"No at all." I smiled.

"I want to try this one more time, okay?" Samson placed his hand on my cheek as for I was still on his lap.

The words settled in my head, and my stomach flipped. I knew what he meant. He was going to kiss me. I took a breath and nodded. I had let Samson in. I wanted him with all my heart.

He tilted my head up by my chin. Our eyes met and it made me shudder. I froze as he pushed my hair behind my ears. I was shaking with anticipation but also because I was scared. Samson's first kiss to me was a peck and I'm not sure it even counted as a kiss. So this would be my first.

"You're nervous." He let out a chuckle.

"It's that obvious?" I exhaled.

"We don't have to." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I want to." I forced the words as I nodded. _You can do this._ I encouraged myself. I closed my eyes and took one last breath.

I could feel him inching closer until his lips softy brushed mine. Then he put more pressure with our lips, and I kissed him back letting myself relax. I melted into our kiss as his big, warm arms warp around me. I ran my fingers through dark hair and I felt the passion grow. He gave me one last, soft kiss on my cheek, and then pressed his forehead to mine.

"I believe you need lunch Miss Lynchester." Samson smiled. He lifted me up, cradling me in his arms, which made me giggle, and brought me to his table and sat me in a chair.

I noticed that my dress was pulled up. I flush and quickly pulled it down relieved to see that Samson didn't notice and was already making lunch.

I watched him carefully, smiling. He looked up to see me watching and gave me a grin. It made my stomach do that thing when I get excited or happy. He went back to what he was making when I began to talk.

"What was your training score?" I blurted

"11." He answered causally.

"Were you the highest?"

He nodded in response. Then walked back to where the table was setting a sandwich, just as my mom made, in front of me. I smiled as I looked at the sandwich thinking of her. I remembered the one she made me right before I received the 12 she'd never know about. I felt myself tear up and I looked to the side where the kitchen window was. I saw a few house and trees as I felt water slip down my face.

Samson pulled a chair next to me. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed the back of my head trying to comfort me. "Your mother would always make this sandwich for me when she came over. My mom can't cook to save her life." This made me smile a bit more, thinking of how my mom really did love to help people.

I faced him. "Thank you."

"I'll always be here." He kissed my forehead.

There was a knock at the door, Samson stood to see who it was and I started to eat my sandwich.

"Hey, is Eucalyptus here?" I heard Lunth's voice.

I stood up as and reached the door as Samson said yes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have been looking all over for you." He looked angry.

"Why?" I crossed my arms.

"Why?" He scoffed. "Because you took off and I was worried."

"I'm fine! I'm sorry I acted like to Enobaria, but I'm allowed to be mad."

"You are so hypocritical!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled.

"You get mad at my sister for killing your brother, when you want to go into that arena and kill 23 people." Lunth said.

"I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Then why would you want to volunteer for The Hunger Games?"

"My mother wanted me to do it! To ensure my life would be the best it could be." I snapped. "Don't act like you don't want to go in the Hunger Games."

"But I'm not complaining about the deaths." He defended.

"What if your sister was the one who lost? Take a look through someone's eyes before you judge them." He was staring at me; he knew he'd done it now. "Just go home."

"Don't do that Eucalyptus. I am allowed to defend my sister." Lunth begged.

I considered this, and thought he was right. "I know."

"Look, I'm sorry this has happened to you." He took a breath. "With your brother, then your mom…"

"I don't need a recap on the tragedies of my life, I know what happened okay?" I interrupted him. "You should just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He surrendered and nodded then turned to leave. I slammed the door and slid down it, curling into a ball and cried once more. Damn, it's like everyone knew where to really get me.

Samson was sitting next to me stroking my hair smoothly. Not speaking, and just letting me get out my sobs that needed so desperately to be unrestricted. Once I began to calm down I looked at his face. It was protective, worried, and sad. I couldn't help but press my lips into his for a kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I heard a knock at the door just as I finished adjusting my pink dress that came to my knees. It buttoned down right below my breasts, and it was one of my mom's favorite. I slipped on black sandals as well. I wanted to wear the clothes my mom wanted. It was a way I remembered her I suppose. I picked up my bag and went to answer the door, but my dad had beaten me.

"I'm here to pick up Eucalyptus, sir." Samson explained politely.

"Hey dad," I kissed his cheek. "Can you come home for lunch today?"

"I see I'm going to have to now." He glanced at Samson.

"I see you've met Samson." I laughed. "We can all have lunch together, I can cook."

"That sounds good." My dad agreed.

"I would love to." Samson smiled.

"I'll see you at noon daddy." I hugged him then walked out the door shutting the door behind me.

"Hey," Samson held my hand.

"Hi." I giggled.

"You look beautiful today." He said.

"Thank you." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He picked me up by the waist to where are faces were level, and I warped my arms around his neck still intertwined with our kisses. I broke away looking at those stunning eyes. "We should go. We'll be late."

"Oh fine." He pecked my lips one more time then put me down grapping my hand again. We walked to school hand in hand ignoring the glances of people. I was so happy, my last concern was them.

"Eucalyptus?" Sinn gasped. I twisted my head in her direction to find her face taken up by that huge white smile of hers. She ran up to me as fast as she possibly could. "I knew it!"

Samson laughed then kissed me on the forehead. That made an 'awe' come out of Sinn's mouth.

Lunth approached us and it made me energy level go down instantly. I knew he would have something nasty to say. I distinguished Samson could feel me tense up because he whispered. "Don't let him get to you." I took a breath and listened to what he said.

"Hey Eu, you okay?" Lunth asked.

"I'm fine." I replied a bit stiff.

"You and Samson huh?" he looked over at him. Samson rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, which made me feel better.

"Uh, huh." I managed not to break his neck for the sarcasm and vulgarity in his voice.

"Interesting," Lunth said before the bell rung.

Lunth kissed Sinn right in front of me then walked ahead. He is so strange. I sighed and Samson smiled.

"I'm proud of you." He kissed my cheek while we walked in the building.

"You did it all, you make me weak enough to do it." I laughed.

"That's my secret weapon." He winked. And I rolled my eyes.

I hugged him before we parted ways to our different classrooms because he was a year older than me. I walked inside my room, and then waved at Sinn from across the room. Of all people I got Lunth to sit next to me and not Sinn, who is as far away as possible. Regina is closer, but not close enough.

I can't help but daydream about Samson, and ignore everything my teacher is saying about the history of The Hunger Games. I think I was covered for life on information about it.

When the bell rings it takes me a moment to even process it because I'm in deep though about the boy who is waiting for me. I'm acting like such an idiot, but I don't even care anymore.

I walk quickly out of the room and down the hall to find Samson already waiting for me with open arms. I gladly accepted the invitation for a hug, and fall into his arms.

"Are you nervous about having lunch with my dad?" I joked.

"Yes," Samson played along. "But I'd do it for you."

I smiled and press my lips to his but it was suddenly interrupted by Lunth's clearing of the throat.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to try lunch again at my place." Lunth asked.

"No," I quickly answered. Samson ran his finger over my palm and I relaxed. "I mean, I already have plans with Samson and my dad."

"Okay, another time maybe." He offered.

"Sure."

We made our exit and went down the path to my house. "How do you have that effect on me?" I asked. We were holding hands.

"I want to know how you have that effect on me." He said.

"I can't stop smiling and thinking about you. I don't care if I sound stupid." I laughed blissfully.

"The moment I met you, I knew I wanted to be with you." Samson stood a few feet from my house looking deeply in my eyes making sure I was listening.

"You're just saying that." I snorted.

"I am not. I mean you're the most beautiful girl ever, how could I not?" He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled back and walked towards my door to find a note on the door.

_Eu,_

_I had to get back to work. Let's just have dinner with Samson tonight._

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S If you bring him in the house alone, I will punish you and hunt down Samson._

I couldn't help but laughed and handed Samson the note.

"Just because we can't go in the house doesn't mean anything." He picked me up and kissed me. I giggled and he carried me as he continued to press his lips to mine passionately.

"Where are we going? You're going to run me into a tree!" I squirmed pulling away from our kiss.

I looked to see we were heading over to his house. He opened the door still with me in his arms and when we walked through the front door he finally put me down.

"Mom?" Samson called.

"Yes dear?" I heard a woman's voice.

"Come meet Eucalyptus."

A petite woman, with dark hair and blue eyes walked in. I recognized her because she attended the funeral. I smiled; she was very motherly just like mine was.

She hugged me, and I didn't hesitate and hugged her back. "You look absolutely stunning!" Samson's mother smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"How are you doing darling?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm doing great." I honestly answered. And it was all because of her son, who made me able to live fully again.

My mind was so caught up in Samson; I completely forget there were only two days before reaping. Even Samson said something before I realized. "Tomorrow they are going to tell who gets picked to volunteer."

"I completely forgot." I looked back at his face from kissing him.

"What if we get both picked?" He was lying down on his couch and I was on top.

"Samson, I know we have to make compromises together, but I have to volunteer for my mom." I sat up and he followed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Samson looked down at the floor in deep thought.

"I know it's hard to turn down their offer,"

"That's the last of my worries." He let out a small laugh. "I'm worried you won't come home."

"Samson," I tried to meet his eyes.

"I know you got a 12, and the odds are in your favour. But there are possibilities. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don't think I could lose you." I notice at the thought his eyes became a little puffy so I fell into his chest.

"I'm here, I'll be okay." I run my fingers through his hair trying to get him to breathe. "I will make it out of there."

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. "Just be safe."

"What about you?" I asked. "If you say no, you'll regret it."

"If it's for you, I know I won't." He kissed me. "There is nothing I want more than you."

I laid back on top of him, and Samson began to kiss my neck.

"You two get a room!" I jumped at the voice who yelled.

"Willow, you ass! What are you doing here early?" He playful hit him as he walked past the couch.

I stood up so he could move and pulled down my white dress in the back. Samson grabbed my hand and followed Willow to the mahogany table.

"Bro this is Eucalyptus Lynchester." Samson introduced me.

"Hey," His voice went softer at my name. "How are you?"

"Good, great actually." I squeezed Samson's hand.

"That's good. I'm sorry about your mom. I live a on the other side of District 2, so I couldn't make it to the funeral."

"That's fine."

"This time a year I stay at home, reminds me too much of Mazer, I hate being alone." He puts his bag on the table.

"Yea," I stuttered. "Excuse me." I walked out side of the house and got some air.

"Eu?" Samson rubbed my arm.

"Hey," I sighed.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I questioned myself. What if all I could think about was Mazer or my mom in the arena, would I make it?

But my mother's words ring in my head. "When you're in the arena, fight for him." The words that always pushed me to do better. It's now as I my mom was saying "You haven't forgotten about me yet have you?"

I turned to face Samson. "Yes , I'm positive."

**A/N: Yay for love! I know this chapter was super cheesy, but there had to be one of those! The inspiration for most of this chapter was the song Ours by Taylor Swift. I hope you liked it; if you think I needed improvement in anything, please let me know! I know I was really worried about how this would turn out. I hope its okay ;o Also I will not be able to update until this Friday(The 29****th**** of June) I am going on a church trip and I don't believe I 'll have Wi-Fi for my computer. But I will be able to reply to PMs, write my story, look at reviews, and that sort because my phone allows me to do all that. Thanks once again you beautiful people! **


	4. Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took a while, but I was out of town for a week. This is up though! So enjoy.**

**But do note that I do not own The Hunger Games idea! I just own the characters I created. **

I walked straight from school, with Samson holding my hand, to The Military Academy. I was shaking at a rapid pace. Once we got to the building similar to the Justice Building, but not as tall and had Training rooms, I stopped in my tracks looking up and down the building.

"Eu, you don't have to," Samson began rubbing my hand.

"Yes I do." I said immediately. I took a deep breath and walked through the large, heavy doors with Samson trailing behind me. When we came to the split hallway where girls and boys went separately we faced each other.

"Don't kill Enobaria." He joked.

"I'll try my best." I smiled.

He looked at me for a moment, taking in my present. I couldn't take the look of worry on his face so I squeezed him tightly, so he wouldn't get away from me. He wrapped his arms around me as well and kissed the top of my head lightly.

"I'll see you when I get out." I pecked him lightly on the lips then went down my hallway anxiously.

I reached the room where we all gathered to receive our training scores. On the stage there was a long marble table that sat 5 of the Hunger Games female victors. It did include Enobaria.

"You are one impressive girl Miss Lynchester." Enobaria looked at me.

I nodded politely in response. I told myself I have to be friendlier to her from now on. She went back to looking through papers. It grew silent except for their whispers I couldn't understand.

I have never been to this part of the selection. The picked the top 5 most eligible girls and boy, then brought them in for one last evaluation. Then they decide who should be picked for volunteering.

"Eucalyptus, your brother died in the Hunger Games is that true?" One of the women, I recognized as Sahan Eclipta, spoke up.

"Yes, it's true." I said sternly not looking at Enobaria.

"Very inquiring….," She trailed, looking in deep thought.

"What is?" I snapped trying to control my frustration.

"I'm not trying to input anything Miss Lynchester, but when most people lose a loved one like that they take on a different reaction."

"It sounds like you're trying to say something."

"I just want to make sure your loyalty is staying with District 2 and even the Capitol."

"Where else would it go? I want to be in The Hunger Games don't I?"

"Lynchester, when a family member dies they normally lose it. As in they try to get back at the Capitol and rebel. This in the end makes them an Avox or dead. So we just don't want you to go into the Capitol and try anything funny." Enobaria answered her dark eyes gaping back at me.

"I don't need to get back at the Capitol for anything. I want to win The Hunger Games. Not for you, not for my brother, not for my friends, not even for me. It's for my mom and dad. I think they have suffered enough heartbreak for a lifetime." I explained.

"What happens if you don't come back?" Sahan pressed.

"Then I don't come back."

They all exchanged looks and flipped through more papers. "Miss Lynchester, even though you are from District 2, you have a huge reason to get back at the Capitol. Why wouldn't you do so?" Sahan asked.

"I don't have a reason. That's why." I immediately answer.

"What the hell are you talking about Eucalyptus?" Enobaria said in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry to disappointment you Enobaria. I know you are very proud to have killed my brother, but you only took the visible part of him. You can never take what time I did have with him. They all linger in my memories forever. No one can take that away." I barked. "You all cannot break me. Neither can the Capitol. So why should I be mad? In fact I'm happy to come from District 2."

They all stared at me. Enobaria looked surprised and confused. Considering the fact I almost broke her wrist yesterday, and now I say I don't care that my brother was killed, she had a right to be confused. I came to a realization that he's not coming back and I have got to get passed him and move on. I can't get mad when someone merely mentions his name. It's not what he would want.

"Eucalyptus, we would be honored if you represented District 2 this year." Sahan smiled.

"I would be honored to." I nodded politely.

Everyone at the table claps except Enobaria who still looks mixed up and frazzled. "Okay, who would you like to select to be your mentor?" Sahan asked.

I look at them one by one. They all are people who vary with age, but won the same way. Domination. Only one sticks out to me.

"Enobaria." I said forcefully.

Enobaria had her eyes very wide and I'm pretty sure was questioning my sanity. "You're shitting, right?"

"No, you're the one who I want." I said.

"Thank you for your time." Sahan nodded and let me know I could leave.

I walked out and I could hear footsteps behind me. "Eucalyptus, just wait a damn minute!" Enobaria yelled. I turned around and she caught up to me. "I just want to know, why?"

"Why I picked you? Why I don't give a crap that you killed my brother anymore?" I asked.

"Why did you pick me? It doesn't make since." She growled.

"You made it out of The Hunger Games for one, and because you stuck out." I said rather calmly.

"I stuck out! Of course I did, I killed your fucking brother!" Enobaria shouted.

I lifted her by her shirt and threw her against a wall. "If you're trying to get me pissed, it's not going to work out well for the both of us now. Remember you're my mentor."

"Lynchester, I don't like to play nice." She was struggling to get out of my grip but kept failing.

"What a coincidence, I don't either. But I'll manage with you." I threw her to the side and continued down the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow Barriers."

When I got out of the building I saw Samson waiting for me. "Hey how did it go?" I asked him.

"I didn't get selected." He smiled. "You did though."

"I did, guess who I picked as my mentor." I hugged him.

"Who?"

"Enobaria."

"Why did you do that?" Samson laughed.

"I wanted her." I shrugged.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." He kissed me softly.

"I wonder why they didn't pick you." I remembered.

He shrugged slightly then picked me up and planted a kiss on my cheek. He began to carry me back to his house.

"You know Samson I can walk." I said as he sat me on the couch next to him.

"I know, but I like the way you feel in my arms." He smiled taking my hands in his.

"I do too." I kissed him leaning on top of his body. He wrapped his arms around my hips as I was completely on top of him. He began kissing my neck and chills went down my whole body.

"Samson, is anyone home?" I asked.

"No," He smiled back.

I got slowly got up and took one of his hands. I pulled him all the way to his room. His blue bed was neatly made although his desk was untidy with papers everywhere. Everything else, books and such, looked neat.

"Samson, I leave tomorrow." I cooed as I ran my finger along the bed.

"Eu, we can't." He forced the words out. I could see his boner clearly through his pants.

"No one is home." I raised my eyebrow.

"Eu,"

"I may not come back. I just want every part of you." I placed one of my hands on his face and the other on his chest.

"Don't you dare talk like that! You're coming home to me." He spat. He turned away looking out his small window. Now it was his turn to have the tears. I walked over and hugged his back. I kissed the very bottom of the back of his neck, which is all I could reach.

"Samson, I'm going to be okay. I promise." I tried to calm him down. He was still weeping. I couldn't take it.

"Samson, look at me." My voice cracked and I knew I was about to cry as well.

He turned around, and his sad eyes were too much. "I'm going to be okay." The tears were released. "Samson, I need a memory, something to hang on to. It will make being away from you more bearable." I wiped his tears and he did the same to mine. Then leaned in and kissed me.

We found our way to his bed; we were still kissing as he was on top of me. I began to pull of his grey shirt and it revealed is perfectly toned and muscular body. He was so perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.

We ended up under the covers naked. We were as close as we possibly could be. I was lying next to him as he kissed my neck. "Samson, I'm ready." I breathed. He nodded, and with that rolled on top of me.

I must've dozed off because I woke up a bit later with Samson next to me sleeping. I kissed his nose and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful," He kissed my nose.

"I wish I could stay with you forever, but my dad would kill me." I sighed blissfully.

"Him, I am scared of. I can walk you home." He put on his clothes I watched him as I was still in the bed. He noticed just as he put his boxers on.

"I'm glad I turn you on." He gave a cocky smile.

I blushed and got up to put my clothes on. After putting on my light blue dress I braided my hair into a bun. It was a little messy from Samson running his hands through my hair. I turned and faced him. We had matching smiles.

"How am I going to make it while you're gone?" He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it." I began to walk out of his bedroom door. I grabbed my bag next to the couch and we set off for my house. The whole way we held hands. I was smiling so much. The way Samson felt so close to me, I would never forget.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek. "I'm going to be okay."

"Okay." He hugged me. I walked through the door and he turned back to his house.

"Dad, I'm home." I called out shutting the door.

"Hey, I made dinner." He was in the kitchen.

I leaned on the kitchen counter. "You are looking at District 2's female tribute."

"Oh honey, that's great! Your mother would be so proud!" He hugged me.

"I'm going to win, and you will get to do whatever you want." I smiled.

"We'll finally have time to go on those walks." He said. I beamed in excitement.

"Dad, do you happen to know where mom had my reaping dress?" I asked. I remember she was working on it. She wanted it to be perfect.

"Yes, I had Samson's mom help me finish it. It will be ready for you tomorrow." My dad went back to making dinner. I loved that my dad tried to take up cooking after mom died. It was really sweet.

I went to the kitchen table and thought about tomorrow. Soon I would be on a train to the Capitol. I will be in the arena with blood on my hands. This feeling grew in my stomach. It was already there but I tried as hard as I could to shove it out. I was hurt, and I wasn't ready to be in the situation Mazer was in. I stopped thinking about it, trying to shove it out of my head. I'm okay, I can do this.

The bright light flooding through my window woke me up. I scrambled out of bed, and trudged to the bathroom where I cleansed my teeth and took a shower. I put on a white robe and went into the kitchen to find my dad sitting at the table.

"Hey Eu," He was dressed in a button down shirt tucked into a dark pair of pants.

"Hey, daddy. You look nice." I kissed his cheek.

"You want to see your dress?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" I said with excitement. It was a piece of my mother, and I wanted it.

I sat at the table as I waited for my dad to get the dress. My mom always went all out for my reaping dresses. She wanted me to look nice and respectful for all of Panem. When my dad reappeared he had the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen my mother make. It was a beautiful dark green color and the skirt was ruffled with a tutu finish (Mom's favorite). The dress was long sleeved, but the neck line dropped into a V.

"Dad, it's beautiful!" I had tears of joy in my eyes.

"Your mom did most of it, there was barely anything left to do." Dad smiled looking at a part of my mother.

"Thank you." I hugged my dad then went placed my dress on my bed.

After eating breakfast, I returned to the bathroom to comb my hair. My hair was almost completely dry by the time I finished. I decided to do a two strain braid starting from the root of my hair, curving along right above my right ear, making its way to the back which I braided in with the rest of my hair.

I checked to make sure no hairs were out of place, then walked into my bedroom, and over to my bed. It laid one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. For the award shows, The Capitol has some amazing dress. If it wasn't for that, no doubt this would be the most beautiful dress. I took off my robe and pulled the dress over my undergarments.

I went back into the mirror to see how I looked. My mother had made this dress fit perfectly to my body. As where the tutu flooded out, the torso part hugged my figure. I heard a knock on the door and shouted that they could come in.

To my surprise it was Samson looking at the mirror through me. "Wow, you look so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you!" I smiled at his nice white button up shirt with black slacks. He looked so handsome and sophisticated.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my hips. "I saw your dad and my mom working on it for you. I couldn't wait to see how it looked on you." I saw tears accumulate in his eyes.

"Shhhh, don't cry." I faced his chest.

"You're going to be okay." He inhaled with his eyes shut.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to come home." I supported his face in my hands. He opened his eyes and kissed my lips. It gave me goose bumps. These were the final kisses before I was off to the Capitol.

"Eucalyptus?" My dad called and it broke us apart.

"Come in here Mr. Lynchester, Eu looks absolutely gorgeous." Samson winked at me.

My dad trotted in, and instead of yelling at me for having a boy in my room, had a look of awe on his face. "Eucalyptus," He placed his hands on my arms. "My baby girl is so grown up. She has turned into a stunning young woman." He kissed my head.

After he left the room Samson faced me "We have to go soon."

"I know." I sighed. _This is the one thing that is going to be hard to say goodbye to_. I thought to myself.

"You'll be back before you know it." He offered a frail smile. I collapsed in his chest and he rubbed my back as he kissed the top of my head.

The familiar sound singling us to make our way to the Justice Building sounded. He grabbed my left hands and we walked out of the door to my room. My dad followed us our way out of the house. There was an utterly hush each time we walked to the reaping, I couldn't explain why. Samson squeezed my hand tighter and tighter each time we grew closer. We finally let go when we reached the check in.

"Next," The women taking blood said with boredom. I automatically stuck out my finger, with a bit of eager and nervousness. Samson was behind me and after they did him, I collided into his arms. He gave me a long kiss then Peacekeepers pushed us into our different gender sections.

I found Sinn rather quickly and hugged her. Her face was damp with tears.

"Sinn?" I asked with worry.

"Lunth broke up with me last night. I thought everything was good. He just said he didn't feel anything, he likes someone else." Sinn wiped her face. "Eucalyptus, I think it's you."

"What? No, he doesn't Sinn." I looked at her in shock. Me? Certainly not.

"The way he looks at you. He never looks at anyone like that. Not even me." Sinn sobbed some more.

"Sinn, I..." I began, but couldn't think of what to say. What do you say in these situations? Who did he call it off for? Why did this all happen before reaping?

"Welcome, District 2!" The Capitol accent broke my thoughts. It was District 2's Hunger Games escort Fidelity Rompster. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Her huge white smile was beaming.

The mayor came up and spoke about the history of The Hunger Games, and then they showed a video about the Dark Days and how the rebels rebelled against the Capitol. Honestly who would be stupid enough to think they could overthrow the Capitol's power.

Once the video ended Fidelity's annoying voiced boomed again "Now, the time has come to select one man and woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 69th annual Hunger Games." The audience applauded, and she continued. "Ladies first!"

She walked over to the glass bowl and slipped her hand inside very carefully. Her hand mixed around until she found a piece of paper at the bottom. She unfolded it and carefully read the name. "Regina Applegate."

Shit, Regina! "I volunteer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The eyes slowly turned around. I didn't care how desperate or strange I sounded. Regina was my friend and I panicked.

"Oh, how lovely, A volunteer!" Fidelity gestured me towards the stage with her long fake lilac curved nails, that had flashy red gems that weren't to appealing.

I walked up slowly and everyone clapped until I reached the stage.

"Well, dear what is your name?" He hot pink curls brushed my arm as she got close to me with her microphone.

"Eucalyptus Lynchester," I said monotone.

"Let's give another hand to Eucalyptus."

After the crowd calmed down she announced it was time for the boys. I skimmed the crowd for Samson who was watching me carefully. I smiled at him, but before he smiled back she called out the boy's tribute name. "Samson Aliter!"

Samson looked scared of all things. Why did he look scared? The person who was supposed to volunteer would. But as he grew closer to the stage no one said anything. I realized why he was scared. I felt like there was no air left in my lungs. My knees became very weak and I almost fell when Enobaria hoisted me up. I couldn't stay standing so she held on to me. No, this couldn't be happening? It's was nightmare. If it was Samson was almost at the stage and it would be all over. But something happened that I was half thankful half wishing it didn't happen.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! Stop!" It was a voice; I knew well, a voice that couldn't ever be mistaken. It was Lunth.

**A/N: WHAT THE EFF? Crazy I know! Next chapter should be up Sunday or Monday possibly even Saturday or earlier, but I know exactly what is going to happen. Review if you liked it, I hope you did! AND YES THEY DID THE DIRTY GET OVER IT KIDS. :3**


	5. Big, Bright, Brilliant, Brainless

**A/N: Hey you guys! I know I haven't done a chapter in a bit, but forgive me! Any who, I hope you like it! It's about to get really interesting. :3 **

**Okay so you guys know I am not Suzanne Collins, so I clearly don't own The Hunger Games. HOWEVER I do own the characters I created. (Fidelity, Samson, Lunth, ect. And Eucalyptus included!)**

Enobaria let go of me in shock and I hit the stage floor with my knees making a thud sound. My mouth was wide open. I was confused, shocked, angry, relieved all at the same time. It was not playing well in my head.

"What the fuck?" managed to slip through Enobaria's slim lips.

I darted my eyes between Sinn, Lunth, and Samson. The crowd was clapping but most likely confused from Enobaria, Samson, Sinn, and I's strange reaction.

"Oh how lovely, another volunteer!" Fidelity chirped as Lunth was walking up the stage steps. "And your name?"

"Lunth Barriers." He said with such stern intensity it made me shake.

"All right, you two shake hands!" Fidelity motioned.

We faced each other the same time slowly. He took my hand and gave me a comforting squeeze, then shook my hand. _Why is he doing this?_ I thought to myself. He faced back towards the crowd, as I continued to stare at him.

"Happy Hunger Games," Fidelity started.

"What the hell?" I said. Lunth slowly looked at me with an expression of worry. Worry from him? What is all of this?

Fidelity gawked at me then finished "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

She pushed us through the Justice Building. "Lunth! What the Hell? Lunth!" I shouted thrashing my arms trying to get to him. Tears were running down his face but he was ignoring me. They finally pushed me into my separate room through all my resisting.

I was breathing hard trying to get my thoughts to set straight. _Lunth just volunteered for Samson. He was just crying. Why would he want to do this? Lunth was just like his sister, he cheered for the Careers when they killed someone. Why? _

The doors opened violently and my father came through them. "Eucalyptus, are you all right?" He pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know, I just don't understand." I stuttered.

"Breathe baby, just concentrate on coming home okay?" My dad's arms grew tighter around me. "That's what matters."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before a Peacekeeper came in telling us it was time to go. Dad gave me a thoughtful and loving look then left. It felt like the door had barely been shut before it opened again. This time with Samson.

"Samson!" I cried out trying to hide the tears. I ran in his arms, kissing him. His hands were cupping around my face, I didn't want him to leave but I knew there wasn't much time. "Did you talk to Lunth?" I pulled away.

"It was more like a one way conversation. He wouldn't say anything, he was just crying. It doesn't make sense!" Samson growled.

"Be thankful he saved our asses." I rubbed his arm trying to calm him down.

"I know." He said before he kissed me one last time. "Be safe." Then a Peacekeeper removed him. I sit on the small couch trying to make sure I'm still alive.

Sinn comes in with her face sobbing wet. "What is going on!" She yelled. "Lunth won't say shit to me! I want some answers!"

"Lunth didn't say anything to you?" I asked disappointed.

"He kept saying he didn't plan this, it just happened. He said he was sorry too, but that's it! I don't understand."

"I don't either," I stood up and stepped next to her grasping her hand. "But I'm sorry this happened."

"I love you, but I also still love him. Just….just be safe." She began to cry harder. I embraced her tightly before Peacekeepers took her out of the room.

_Stay strong, stay strong._ I tried to push the words down. I just felt sick.

Cato came in with Regina and Clove next. They offered encouragements and hugs. Right before Peacekeepers broke us up, Cato whispered "Remember who you are. Don't let Lunth change that. You are representing District 2, and you're the strongest."

The room was buzzing with silence. Cato was very powerful for being so young. His words reigned through my head. After forever, Fidelity came to take us to the train.

"Lunth?" I called out to the mute, built boy blocked by Fidelity. "You are going to have to talk to me at some point!" My tone grew louder.

"Dear let's not shout!" The silly Capitol woman shoved me into the car with Lunth while striking poses for the camera.

"Lunth, please say something." I pleaded.

"You're going to be okay." He sighed.

"Why did you do this?" I tried to control my frustration.

"Well all right! We're heading off to the train then!" Fidelity smiled as she shut the door. The driver took off on cue and she went blabbing on about how much were going to love the Capitol. I didn't listen, I watched Lunth's expression as he watched the scenery of people with cameras slip by and more pull up.

The car came to a halt and Fidelity motion for us to get out of the car. Outside I saw this huge long, sliver train. A sliding door slid open and we, one by one, stepped inside. She led us to a room with a dining table, a sitting area and a scattered kitchen.

"You just make your selves at home; we'll be in the Capitol in just a little while." Fidelity gave a small smile then exited the room.

I sat down in one of the white matching chairs. Lunth had no choice but to sit next to me. I started at him, he was still not speaking.

"Why did you do this?" I snapped.

"Can't you just say thank you?" He scoffed.

"What the hell for?"

"I volunteered for that boyfriend of yours so he didn't have to kill you, or vice versa."

"Why did you do that? I think it's more than just that Lunth. You are my friend, yes but friends don't do something this crazy!" I yelled. "Are you going to try and kill me?"

"Eucalyptus, no." Lunth sighed.

"I think you are. You wanted to be picked, but you weren't. You want it so badly, you'd kill me."

Before he could defend himself Enobaria bust in. "Not even close."

"Enobaria, are you going to mentor him?" I said coldly.

"No, I'm still mentoring you." She replied.

Shock flooded my face but Enobaria had a bored expression and departed the room as she grabbed a liquor bottle.

"What did she mean 'not even close'?" I turned my attention back to Lunth. He followed Enobaria's trace with an angry expression. "Lunth! God damn it you owe me some answers!" He strode out of the room with nothing else to say.

I didn't see Lunth at all for the short time it took to get to the Capitol. Lunth is defiantly not to be trusted. I would just stay with the Career pack, and if he joined I would just have to go from there.

I saw many Capitol people out the window, but I ignored them. Even with their frantic waving and never-ending cheers. I also saw the tall buildings of the streets and couldn't help but marvel. Everything was so big, powerful. Immediately seeing it I think of how Mazer must've wanted to live here. He always talked about the Capitol, how it was amazing. The pictures in our books didn't do it justice at all.

We came to a stop and Fidelity came in. "Where's the boy?" She asked looking around.

"Lunth is his name. He went off with Enobaria somewhere." I said. I was a bit pissed she couldn't even remember his name.

"Well why did he do that?" Fidelity stamped her foot in frustration. She was muttering how she already told Enobaria a thousand times it was against the rules to have a fling with tributes.

"Lunth is Enobaria's brother." I snapped.

"Oh, well here they are." They entered the room as she finished.

Enobaria grasped my arm tightly and pushed me out the door, through the crowd of people. Some with cameras, others cheering. I just kept my head down and walked with Enobaria. We pushed through a tall building's door.

"We don't have much time before Fidelity chews me out and were not alone anymore." Enobaria said as we entered the lobby of what I was staying until the Games.

"What is going on?" I groaned.

"Listen Eucalyptus, I'm your mentor. That means I'm going to try my best to get you out of that arena." She began.

"What about your brother?" I asked shocked.

"That's another thing. It's complicated, and he is going to have to tell you for his own damn self."

"You'd watch your own brother die so you could get me out cause you are committed to being my mentor?" I used a harsh tone. She was unbelievable.

"Hey, you don't know what is going on. This is the way the games work! Sometimes shit happens. But like I said, it's more complicated than that." She defended.

District 2's escort came in with a snarl. "We are supposed to go out together Enobaria!"

"Oh don't ruin your makeup with the frown lines." She snapped.

Fidelity's scrunched face lightened at the remark. These people are so mindless. "Let's just go up to our rooms." She strutted over to the elevator in her 7 inch platform heels. I noticed she always seemed to wear in different colors.

She pressed the number two in the glass elevator and we rose to our floor. When I stepped out, I saw how beautiful the housing was. The clear dining table was worth way more than a table of marble. Everything was beautiful and expensive.

Enobaria dragged me back to a hallway, and into a room. "Your room, stay here for a second." She left my room leaving me alone.

There was a huge window. I couldn't see much since we weren't very high, but I saw out into the street where people were buzzing around happily. Next to it there was a small table with a remote. There was no TV so I didn't understand why it was there. I walked over to the perfectly made bed sitting on the end.

The door opened with made me jump to my feet. Lunth was pushed through the door and it was slammed abruptly.

He stared at me for a second before I said, "Why? Please."

"Eucalyptus, I'm doing this to protect you." Lunth sighed.

"Protect me? Lunth, why would you do that? Do you realize that only one comes out?" I yelled.

"I couldn't live with myself if you were dead!" He clinched his fists matching my tone.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm in love with you." He said silently tears about to pour out of his eyes.

I stood there with complete shock, not saying anything. But he left the room even before I got the chance.

**A/N: I know it was a shorter chapter but it is all part of my plan! xD You shocked, intrigued, confused, excited? Stay tuned! :3**


	6. Tribute Parade

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry this chapter took a long time. For some reason it was kinda hard for me to write. And it just seems longer than normal. Not sure why. BUT I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Hunger Games idea; however I do get to say I created some of the characters because I did. Including the main one. ;p So yes, THANK YOU SUZANNE COLLINS for writing such a wonderful thing. And now you can read my piece of her creation! **

I stood there completely dumbfounded. Lunth in love with me? I fell to the floor curled up in a ball. I began to weep. I was confused, angry, sad, flustered, and, of all things, scared. Lunth had made me scared, which just made me angrier.

"Eucalyptus?" Enobaria asked confused. I didn't even hear her open the door. I just grew tighter into a ball. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially her. I was mute, ignoring her. "Did he talk to you?" I stayed silent. "God damn it, you have to talk to me!" She yelled and shook my violently.

"Can you just explain it to me?" I faced her trying to calm down, breathing heavily.

"I wish I could." She held out a liquor bottle to me.

I took it and tipped it back letting the odd, blue liquid burn my throat. After it settled I took a deep breathe "He loves me?" I scoffed. "He was my best friend's boyfriend." I rubbed my temples. Enobaria gave me a vacant expression. "This was the day I was looking forward to for most of my life. And now…." I trailed trying to hold back my tears. I took another swig of the alcohol.

"I think he volunteered to protect you." She said.

"Protect me? That doesn't make any damn sense." I shouted.

"He knew if you saw another loved one die you would lose it. And the chance of you not coming back was too high for him." She sighed.

"It's just not like him. He is scarifying himself." I drank some more liquor.

"He loves you more than you'll ever know. All the signs were there, I should've seen it."

"I can't take this," I shoved the alcohol back at Enobaria.

"Where are you going?" She snapped.

"Wherever your brother is." I stomped out of the room. I went to the next room over and pounded on the door. The door slightly opened.

"What?" Lunth asked.

"Let me in." I commanded. Lunth sighed but opened the door. "You love me?" I mocked. "No, you don't. You love Sinn, my best friend, remember?" Lunth stood there is face sincerely sad. "Lunth, this is crazy! Everything in my life is falling apart." I had tears burning in my eyes. I stood in front of him trying to stay strong.

"Could you really watch Samson go?" Lunth sobbed. "When you're around Samson, you light up. You're happy. I haven't ever seen you as happy when you are with him. He makes you feel so alive. It killed me to know that I won't be able to ever have you. You were head over heels for this guy. So I did what I had to, because I couldn't live with you being so distraught. It would be like murdering me every day for the rest of my life." The intensity in his eyes before he drew his eyes away made me shudder.

"Lunth," I stuttered. My thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't think straight. I trampled over to him losing my balance, but he caught me in his strong arms. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his face and kissed him, and he kissed me back. He pulled back to look at my face.

"Eucalyptus, what are you doing? You're drunk." He tried to sturdy me.

"Am not," I tried to kiss him again. But Lunth laid me down on his bed.

"Go to sleep. You can sleep in here so you won't be alone." He rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Lay next to me?" I pleaded.

"Eu, I don't think…." He began

"Please?" I interrupted with my sad eyes. He nodded and took my shoes off for me, and handed me a plain white T shirt that was supposed to fit him. I took off my dress and pulled it over my under garments.

After Lunth took of his reaping dress shirt and nice slacks, he was only wearing a shirt and boxers. He lied next to me under the covers.

"Goodnight Eu, try to get some sleep." He said through the dark. I nodded like he could see, and then inched closer so I could hold one of his hands. He held on tightly and I drifted into sleep.

"Get your asses up before Fidelity gets in here and you guys give her another reason to bitch me out." Enobaria yelled. I shot up and so did Lunth next to me. I shuffled out of bed.

"Lunth I'll see you later right?" I asked.

"Yes, go back to your room so you won't get in trouble." He nodded. I followed Enobaria out the door. After she shut my door behind her she nearly burst a vein.

"What the hell!?" She kept her tone of yelling.

"We didn't do anything, um except I kissed him. But he stopped me, and then I insisted that he sleep next to me…. I just…." I explained trying to say it as clearly as I could.

"Don't toy with him. I may be mentoring you, but he's still my brother. Got it?" She snapped.

"I was drunk. But I do care about him. Lunth is my friend, and I want him with me for the rest of the way."

Enobaria looked at me with her angry expression then dropped it. "Okay, just be careful."

"Hello, hello!" A Capitol woman burst through the door, interrupting us. The annoying accent added to the lovely, pounding head ache. "I'm your stylist, Winter." She shook my hand which made me noticed her white skin. "Hello Enobaria," My stylist gave her a vile look.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you later. Have fun being a dress up doll." Enobaria mocked as she left the room.

This made Winter pout a bit. She shook herself out of it quickly. "Well darling, you are so gorgeous there is not much we have to do!" She winked at me. "Do you shave?"

"Yes, my legs." I said

"All right, I use to be the stylist from District 9 and the girls never shaved or waxed. They just walked around with harry legs!" She trembled at the memory.

Winter took me to the center where they would prepare me for the Opening Ceremonies. "Oh my, we got the most beautiful girl here!" A man with huge, curly green hair said as I entered the small room alone. "Hi, I'm Tanum, one third of your prep team!" He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I just stood there patting his back as his arms were tightly around me.

"Don't hog her!" A high, nasally, woman voice boomed. I was released from the hug and saw that another Capitol person stepped in. "I'm Megger, also part of your Prep Team!" She had long, purple eyelashes, all the way above her brows. It was hard to miss. Plus it matched her thick, straight hair which included bangs stripped straight across her forehead. "Aren't you just a breathtaking, hourglass?" Megger spun me around.

"We are going to have so much fun! Whoever is not looking at you now, will defiantly look at you for the ceremonies!" Tanum explained excitedly.

Another man stepped in, who had very light blonde hair with just a strip of hot pink and matching eye shadow. That was the most outrageous thing about him though, he just dressed very nicely, with his leather jack button tightly, and white, tight pants. "Hello, I'm Roger." Roger identified himself as he shook my hand. He was the quietest and calm, I liked him already.

"Hello," I smiled. He returned the smile.

"Well, let's get started. Get all of the hair she hasn't already gotten off! I'll be making sure the outfit is ready." Winter exited the room.

They placed me on a long chair like thing, but it was completely flat and square shaped. They each began to pick things work on. Megger went waxed my legs lightly since I shaved my legs, there wasn't much hair at all to wax. Tanum took my arms that had a bit more hair. Lastly Roger took my eyebrows, plucking them.

"You keep your eyebrows well groomed." Roger complimented me as he started. His voice soft but steady.

"My mother always got onto me about keeping myself taken care of." I said.

"Did she make your Reaping Dress?" He asked.

"She started it, and my dad finished it." I replied. I wanted to avoid the part where she died.

"Well it was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen."

"Well, thank you. I'm sure she would be pleased to know that." I smiled an actual smile. The first since I got here. Not a half smile or a fake one. But a real one.

He just nodded in response and continued to work on my brows. The other two carried on about how much the seafood they ate last night was fabulous. I tried to tune it out best I could. My headache was increasing with each word they said. The waxing wasn't too bad. It didn't hurt as much as they acted like it would. After Roger got my upper lip and arm pits, they stripped me naked and waxed my pubic hair. After they finished they inspected to make sure they got all of the hair, and then put a coat of lotion and aloe over my body. Megger gave me a thin robe to put around me before Tanum began to file my nails flat across. After they decided I was ready they took me through the door in the back of the room where Winter went through.

"You are just going to love it!" Megger cheered. Highly unlikely. Winter came out with a grey dress. It was very long and looked like it was made out of stone. She held it out in front of me straight, showing it to me fully. The breast area curved inward making the top like a heart. It had lines going down that place making the texture shell-like. The bottom was shorter in the front but still down to where my ankles would be, and the back flooded out so it would drag on the floor. It had translucent, grey ruffles on the edge of the bottom of the dress which also appeared as stone. Of course it wasn't real stone or the thing would weigh a ton.

"It's beautiful." I gasped in amazement. It wasn't anything like the strange costumes I normally see.

"Roger gave me the idea, but wait till you see after we paint your hair and put glitter on you!" Winter clasped her hands together. I looked at Roger and mouthed 'Thank you'. He nodded silently in response.

I took off my thin robe and Roger curled my hair with an iron in stick form. As he did this Megger and Tanum, after telling me 'I didn't need white powder to ruin my beautiful milky fair skin', applied silver glitter to my chest, arms, hands, and my cheek bones. Roger then sprayed my hair with a glittery grey color with Tanum painting my nails a metallic grey color and Megger applying a white, pink lip color and dark black eyeliner with grey, intense, glitter eye shadow.

Finally, Winter came up to me and placed the dress on me. Everyone stepped back to look at me after making sure the dress was perfect. They were all silent, just staring at me. It made me worried that something was wrong.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Tanum covered his mouth with his hand in awestruck. I faced the mirror to look at myself. I had transformed. It was an enhanced, Capitol version of me. It made me wonder what Samson would think. Then a sharp pain came into my mind of Lunth. I looked away from the mirror.

"Thank you. You guys did a beautiful job." I smiled at them all circled around me. My mother would've been so thrilled, but I forced myself to not cry and ruin my makeup. Plus I don't need sympathy from anyone.

"I can't wait to show you off! Let's get going to the Ceremonies!" Winter chirped clapping her hands together. Winter walked me out the door and I said my goodbyes to my prep team.

When we got to where all the horse chariots were. They led me over to one that had Lunth in his costume. Though we didn't match, like everyone else. He was wearing toga type article. Except it appeared to be made out of stone, and showed his large muscles well.

"Eucalyptus," He looked at me in amazement. His eyes scanned my body up and down. "Um…." He tried to focus. "Look we have to talk." He finally said firmly.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I want to make an alliance with you, I want to protect you. Okay?" Lunth said.

"Okay, are we going to be with the Career Pack?" I looked over at District 1. They had matching glittering, extravagant silver tops with gold flare pants. Their hair was over the top begging for all the eyes.

"Well, that was easy." He laughed.

"What? Were you expecting me to argue?" I looked back at him. He gave me a look I decided to ignore, and then looked back at District 1 in which the girl was winking at Lunth.

"I talked to District 1; we both have a spot in the Career Pack." Lunth ignored the girl.

"Who else does?" I faced him once more.

"District 4 girl, I think her name is Satine and she volunteered." Lunth pointed over to the chariot with two people draped in seaweed over a fish scale suit.

"What about the boy?" They both looked like they could be related. They were both tall, had tan skin, and dark hair.

"Satine is going to kill him first chance, he is useless." Lunth said.

"How did you have time to talk to all these people?" I tried to not think about the boy who is going to be killed by his own District partner. I tried to forget how much it was bothering me.

"They were all kind of together. Also the guy from 5," He pointed to the chariot where their costumes were full of lights.

"Holy shit, he's huge." I gasped. He really was too. He had to of measured 6'6, and weighed 300 pounds. Mainly in muscle.

"He's important to not piss off, because he'll snap your neck before you can think and we need him." Lunth told me firmly letting me know it was super important.

"Okay, I understand." I confirmed. We were both motion by our two stylists to get on the chariots and we hopped on with Lunth helping me, and Winter making sure I didn't mess anything up. Then chariots started rolling down the strip. District 1 in front of us began waving immediately, and I just looked around at all of the crazy Capitol people cheering loudly who were just enchanted by our present.

Lunth was waving, but I didn't want to wave. I just looked out and nodded. Many eyes were following me as I rode down. I felt like I was a show animal, and I realized how silly this was. And pointless. I tried to take a deep breath and calm down. Think of mother. Think of mother. Finally we parked in the circle at the end of the strip between the two groups of screaming crowds. Then one by one each chariot joined us, ending with District 12. They were both buck-ass nude only wearing black chalk to make them look like coal.

President Snow stepped up to a podium with The Seal on it. "Tributes, welcome!" His voice boomed over the microphone. "We welcome you! Your bravery is appreciated. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" The anthem played and we were rolled out after. Very pointless.

We were in the same room as we were before. Lunth got down with ease at one big jump then had to help me down so I wouldn't rip my dress. After I got down District 1 walked over to us.

"Hey Lunth." The girl smiled. Lunth gave a nod, but then faced the guy. "This is Eucalyptus."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Silk." He shook my hand. "That dress looks nice on you." He came nearer to my ear. "Bet you'd look better without it."

My foot automatically went to his crotch and he sank to his knees. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not here to be the group toy. Got it?" I got in his face. He grunted and looked at Lunth.

"I told you not to do anything stupid around her." Lunth shrugged.

"I said, got it?" I repeated my tone more forceful. Silk nodded breathing more heavily then got to his feet. "And I didn't get your name." I looked at the girl with hazel hair and dark blue eyes.

"Gem." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, my mentor is here so I'm leaving. You coming with, Lunth?" I saw Enobaria rushing towards us. He nodded then followed me to Enobaria.

"Hey Eucalyptus, why don't you be a bit more enthusiastic around Capitol people. I'm trying to save you, and acting like a bitch will not help you at all." Enobaria glared at me.

"Then how exactly did you survive?" I said.

"Ha. Just listen to me, okay?" I nodded at her words. "You guys were talking to District 1, are you in the career pack?"

"Yes, girl from 4 and boy from 5 are also in." Lunth confirmed.

"Okay, we'll talk about it with Brutus when we get back upstairs." Enobaria looks around, and then singled us to go to the elevator.

As we were riding up the elevator it was dead silent. Enobaria had a blank expression on her face as I was holding Lunth's hand. I know it had meant something different to him than it did me, but I wanted to hold his hand. I was just trying best to not think of those thoughts.

The door opened and I saw Brutus sitting on the couch. It had occurred to me this was the first time I've seen him since reaping when he was on stage.

"Brutus, we need to talk." Enobaria snapped.

"About?" He didn't look away from the television.

"About our tributes. Which I didn't know I would end up having to babysit yours." She growled.

"Babysit? That's a joke. He's your brother. You should've kept a better eye on him. We didn't pick him." He laughed coldly.

"Can we switch mentors then with someone who actually gives a shit?" Enobaria yelled.

"What is all this yelling?" Fidelity approached from the elevator.

"Can Lunth get another mentor?" Enobaria faced our escort.

"No, it's a little late for that. But Enobaria, you are supposed to wait on me!" Fidelity scolded.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself. You two with me." Enobaria dragged us by our arms into a room in the hallway. It was her room. It was slightly nicer than mine. I supposed it was because she was a mentor, but had the same basic set up.

"Okay, we have to talk." Enobaria sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What is going on now?" I sat with Lunth in a large chair near her bed.

"Lunth I want you to act like you hadn't meet Eucalyptus before the Reaping. Understand?" Enobaria said sternly.

"Why?" I jumped.

"Just trust me." She snapped.

"Enobaria, why?" I said a bit more forcefully.

She took a sigh then explained. "If you make note of the sob story of you two being friends and Lunth being in love with you, people will want you two together. Only one comes out so that is not possible. But people will start to blame the Capitol and want you both to come out. Get the picture?" Her piercing white, grey eyes staring back at me.

"So what, if we say we know each other they are going to start a second rebellion?" I questioned.

"Just listen to what I say. I know what I'm talking about, okay?" Enobaria said with a frustrated tone.

"All right, we won't say anything." Lunth nodded.

"Just stick with the career pack you two. And I am going to talk to Brutus." Enobaria instructed.

"Are you just going to mentor me for now or what?" Lunth asked.

"I'll see." Enobaria answered. "And one more thing you two, watch out for 5. He's a big guy." Her eyes darted between Lunth and me.

"We will." I nodded, and then left out the room with Lunth.

We walked down the hall until we reached my room. I stared at Lunth, not ready to be alone in my room, with the unbearable silence.

"Goodnight Eu." He turned to leave.

"Wait….please." I croaked.

Lunth turned around slowly. "What?"

"Don't go." I pleaded.

"Why are you doing this?" Lunth stared at me with his dark eyes.

"Doing what?" I fumbled with my glittery hands.

"You know." He smirked. "You don't want me."

"Lunth, I want you to stay with me." I said in a hush.

"No you don't." He scoffed. "Goodnight."

"Lunth, please." I begged. "Stay, please." I began to choke up.

"Okay." He gave in. He opened my door and we both walked in and he shut the door after me.

"I have to take a shower. You can take one too." I said standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I will after you." Lunth replied.

"You can just take one with me." I suggested.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! I left you in SUSPENSE! Hehe, I like doing that. Gee, Eucalyptus is kind of slutty isn't she? WHAT HAPPENS? No need to fear, I will be writing more. SO REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
